


Smoke / 烟

by Qiao



Category: Chernobyl (HBO)
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Smoking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 吸烟；伤感；幕后
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiao/pseuds/Qiao
Summary: 关于鲍里斯、瓦列里、和一根香烟。





	Smoke / 烟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961543) by [Hotaru_Tomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe). 



> HBO近期正在放送一部关于切尔诺贝利核事故的五集迷你剧。非常好看，演员们也都很棒，精彩到让你全程坐在椅子上不敢动弹。  
> 此外，我本来可以作为一个严肃的成年人，这辈子第一次跟普通观众一样止步于在IMDB上给这部剧打出10颗小星星。但是，可能在我的DNA里已经写了“我是一个同人写手+CP脑”，所以有了这个故事。我真的要为自己说句公道话，HBO请了Stellan Skarsgård和Jared Harris来演，你们想要我怎样嘛？

谢尔比纳环顾四周，缓缓摇了摇头。

不过几天而已，列加索夫已经把他的酒店房间变成垃圾场了：衣物，浴巾，蓝图，机械图纸，还有笔记四处飞散，地板上甚至还有没吃完的军粮（他们也只能吃这些从基辅直接送来的食品，因为普里皮亚季的粮食已经污染严重而无法食用了）。

可能这正是他在莫斯科的家的真实写照。

他还从未见过这么不讲究的人。

列加索夫坐在沙发上，忙着在一张草纸上涂写他复杂的演算。他的衬衫最顶上两颗扣子没扣好，袖子卷至手肘，头正低伏在桌上。他面前摆着一个溢满烟头的灰缸，两指间夹着一根点燃的香烟；整个房间烟雾缭绕，空气里充斥着异味和热流。

谢尔比纳想都没想就走到了窗前，但列加索夫立刻阻止了他。

“不，别开窗；今天刮大风。”

谢尔比纳沉重地叹了口气，坐在他身边的沙发上。

“就像格鲁柯夫同志【矿工长】所言：能有什么区别呢？”

作为一个对核辐射及其后果一无所知的人来说，他已经学会以莫大的沉静与命运和解了。

而这令他秘密地崇拜他。

列加索夫把铅笔往桌上一扔，摘下了眼镜。铅笔滚动着掉到地上。

“不，应该不能。”

鲍里斯什么都没说，只是抽走了他指间的香烟。

“似乎有些科学家声称香烟对身体健康有害。”

列加索夫耸耸肩。

“能有什么区别呢？”他重复道。

鲍里斯宽让地笑了，把香烟夹在指尖上，带至嘴角，随着尼古丁深入，他闭上了眼。

这真是和他完全相反的吸烟方式。像他这样烟瘾成疾的人，永远会把烟紧紧夹在指缝根部。

他还从未见过和他如此不同的人。但瓦列里无法移转自己注视对方的目光：坐得挺直，夹克和衬衫都熨得服帖，干净的鞋子及完美的发型。

一尘不染，他脑海中第一个浮现的词语。

蹊跷的是，他发现自己在想鲍里斯死去的时候应该也会这么一尘不染。他想不出别的画面。

谢尔比纳慢慢吐着烟雾，又吸了一口，把头倚在沙发上休息。

瓦列里知道这样强烈地盯着他看很不礼貌，但就是停不下来。

似乎是感应到他的注目，鲍里斯睁开眼扭头望着他。

“怎么？”他问道。

他们认识彼此已经有好些日子了。而鲍里斯那奇妙的直觉总能一眼看出自己什么时候感到无望，什么时候话到嘴边却不说。话虽如此，如果你缺乏相当敏锐的洞察力，是不可能安稳地坐在党总书记身边的。只是，对于理解化学反应多过人类的他来说，这份直觉非比寻常。

他还不太适应和一个能解读内心的人相处。瓦列里开始思索他内心的许多秘密还能掩藏多久。

不会太久，他猜。

谢尔比纳还在看着他，且平静地等待着回复，列加索夫摇摇头：“没什么。”

“瓦列里…”他警告着，但声音中并不包含平时惯有的简慢或恼怒。两人之间这样的相处越来越频繁了；每当他们结束一整天的劳顿，单独坐下来商讨计划的推进。

“我……你……说出来你会生气的。“他磕绊的话音里带着惯有的尴尬。

“你每天都在挑战我的权威，而我到现在都没有一枪毙了你。所以此时此刻，我很怀疑你会说出或者做出真正能激怒我的事。说吧。”他的声音几乎低不可闻。

“嗯…我在想，你去世的时候，也会像现在这样，有尊严地死去。”

鲍里斯看上去并没有当真。就像那个时候，当自己告诉他 _是的，我们在这，所以我们五年之内就会死_ 。接着，鲍里斯抬起一只手覆在额上，出人意料地笑了起来。

但其实没有，真的没有什么好笑的。他们面对的是一场他们没有把握可以终止的灾难，而现在普里皮亚季一半以上的居民很快就会在痛苦中死去。

但那一瞬间他又突然意识到自己刚才说了一句多么奇怪的话。除了大笑，还有什么是他们能做的呢？

也许是大哭或者大喊吧，不过那样真没有男人味。

“我就应该把你扔出直升飞机。”鲍里斯哼了一声。

这回轮到瓦列里笑了。那是像被什么东西扼住，夹着一丝犹豫的笑，而谢尔比纳觉得那声音听起来和他本人相得益彰。

“那你呢，你觉得自己死去的时候是什么样？”他问道，恢复了他的严肃。

列加索夫当然想过这个问题。他从戈尔巴乔夫把他们送来这里的那个瞬间起就知道他们会死。比起他，他有更多时间让这个想法被消化、代谢、直至融入他的躯体。

“不，我…会非常抗拒吧。这想法令我恐惧。”

“但你会完成要完成之事。”谢尔比纳答道，语气肯定。

这不是一个问句，而是陈述。

事实的确如他所言。他不会离开的，直到这场灾难终止。或者，直到他死于试图终止这灾难的某一次尝试。

鲍里斯越过了他的恐惧并理解了他。又一次。

“是，我当然会。”

而他会那样做不仅仅是为了一整个大陆及数百万人命可以预见的危难中的未来，更因为鲍里斯也会那样做，而且是毫不犹豫的。就像那时候，他一步步遵从了自己的每个请求，不管他们听起来是多么的古怪和困难：一吨吨的硼，沙，液氮，人员和步骤，越过了官僚主义的镣铐和政坛纷争的阻碍，以确保他有足够的武器去阻止核芯融化。

香烟被遗忘在鲍里斯指间；它几乎燃尽至头了，但瓦列里用拇指和食指再一次夹起了它，带至嘴边。

“我当然会。”他重复道。


End file.
